


An Angel's Grave

by flareonfury



Category: NCIS, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Community: 7_crossovers, Community: xoverland, Drabble, Episode: s02e23 Twilight, Episode: s03e02 Kill Ari (2), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott visits her grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xoverland challenge Deadzone and written for 7_crossovers prompt Wings. First time writing Scott/Kate, probably not the last... especially if people like the idea of this pairing ;D

Staring at the statue of an Angel with its wings wide open grave before him, he wished he could see any name except for hers. He hated knowing that her body was now six feet under him and will rest there from now on. He hated knowing he would never see or hear her laugh again or hear her voice again. 

If the shooter wasn’t already dead, he would’ve hunted him down and killed him himself – something that was against his values and not accepted by Xavier, but he couldn’t quite find himself to care at the moment. He lost Jean – his fiancé to Wolverine – and he lost his best friend and his first crush to a maniac. Not to a mutant or some scheme of Magneto or some other ‘bad guy’, no, just a regular human that thought it was his duty to make Kate’s boss pay.

He wanted to hate Gibbs for allowing Kate’s death to happen, but then that would mean he would also have to blame himself. Which was illogical, since how could he have known this would happen?

He laid down flowers underneath her name, wishing it could somehow make him feel better, but it didn’t just like it wouldn’t make Kate feel better either. Brushing his lips against the cold stone, tears that he would not shed in front of any other, he shed for her.

He might have lost her, but he would never forget her.

**THE END.**


End file.
